


L'instinct d'une mère

by Thapphireth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Suite à une brève aventure, Loki vient de mettre au monde le fils de Steve Rogers.





	L'instinct d'une mère

**Author's Note:**

> Crack gratuit.

Appuyé contre des oreillers, Loki tient contre son cœur l'enfant qu'il vient de mettre au monde, et l’observe pensivement. On l’appelle parfois la Mère des Monstres, mais cette fois le titre ne s’applique pas, se dit-il, pas vraiment. À sa gauche, Steve masse sa main endolorie et ne semble pas savoir s’il convient de se réjouir.  
« Il a l’air en bonne santé, » murmure-t-il timidement.  
« Mon frère a toujours porté des enfants sains ! »  
De l’autre côté du lit, Thor rayonne de fierté et prend délicatement le nourrisson dans ses bras. Loki tourne son regard vers lui, _il a l’air encore plus fissuré du chaudron que d’ordinaire_ , puis fronce les sourcils.  
« Tu le tiens à l’envers. »  
Sans se démonter, Thor rectifie la position du nouveau-né dans son étreinte.  
« Comme ça ? »  
Loki hoche la tête. Le geste tire Steve de sa contemplation perplexe.  
« À quoi vous… tu le sais ? Notre fils n’a pas une forme très… intuitive. »  
Thor ne se soucie pas d’eux, et adresse désormais des gouzi-gouzi et des sourires radieux à son neveu. Loki hausse les épaules.  
« J’ai toujours pensé que si les gousses d’ail avaient une tête, ce serait le côté le plus pointu. »  
Personne ne trouve à redire à son explication.


End file.
